Meant Forever
by LanaDrama
Summary: Mini sequel to Meant to Be. Amid big changes in their private and professional lives, Lucius and Hermione still find time to reconnect with each other. Lucius/Hermione. Adult readers only, please.
1. Chapter 1

**A little two-part glimpse into the lives of Lucius and Hermione five years after the events of _Meant to Be._ This one is for everyone who loved that story and yearned for a sequel. Though it's only two parts, I hope you like it.**

 **If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it :-)**

 ***Disclaimer: All characters and canon situations belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no profit by writing and posting this story.**

* * *

"Daddy's home!" a little toddler squealed as Lucius Malfoy stepped through the fireplace in the east-wing drawing room.

"How is my Angel-face?" he greeted little Lyra as he lifted the giggling girl high into the air.

Hermione stood in the doorway, smiling at the father-daughter moment. No sight in the world was more precious to her than the two people before her.

"Good. I packed all my toys for Grandma. And Mommy got a p-p-pomotion today."

Amused, Lucius glanced over at his wife. "Promotion, Lyra," he gently corrected.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Chloe," Lyra announced, looking after their cat as it sashayed out of the room.

He set his daughter down and she happily skipped after the feline.

His gaze captured his wife's. Familiar heat ignited between them. Their eyes locked as he stalked across the room towards her. Hermione's skin prickled with lust. When Lucius stood before her, she raised her lips to the glory of his deep, plundering kiss. It never failed to rob her of breath and reason, and she returned the kiss with as much passion as Lucius had offered.

"Hello, love," he said when he released her.

"Hello," she breathed out, her body melting against his.

His arms went about her, his hands gently caressing up and down her back. "I'm proud of you, you know," he told her. "I knew they'd give it to you." He was referring to her promotion to the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"I never expected it to happen so soon," she confessed, taking a lungful of his aftershave – the seductive scent always reeled her senses.

"I did. No one deserves it more than you do." Lucius kissed the top of her head, then smoothed his hands over the gentle swelling of her abdomen. His voice took on a teasing edge as he spoke, "I must confess I've never lusted like this after any Ministry official before."

She giggled against his chest. "Even after almost five years of marriage?"

"After five … after fifty … no amount of time can quench this delirium." His mind was clearly not on the conversation as his mouth traveled along her neck, down to the cleft between her breasts.

Her hand slipped into the waistband of his trousers. "Hermione Malfoy," he gasped in mock indignation, "you are not behaving at all like a reserved Deputy Head should. I may have to unzip my trousers."

"Better if you just take them off," she suggested, lasciviously licking her lips.

"You are such a naughty girl."

"Isn't that why you married me?"

He chuckled. "One of the many, many reasons." He kissed her again.

"Grandma and Grandpa are here!" their daughter screeched in delight.

Lucius reluctantly pulled away. "We'll have to save this thought for later," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded. "Tonight."

Together they walked out to greet his in-laws. They were taking Lyra to the Lakes with them for the whole summer.

Lucius caught his daughter in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Are you going to miss your old man?" he teased her.

She vigorously nodded, her blond curls bouncing around her cherubic face.

"How much?"

"This much!" The little girl spread her arms out wide.

Lucius kissed her on the cheek. "Who loves you best?"

"Mommy and Daddy!"

"That's right." Hermione stroked her daughter's curls and kissed her other cheek. "You be good for Grandma and Grandpa. We'll write to you every day."

"You will do no such thing," Hermione's mother said. "Enjoy yourselves. Once the second one gets here, you'll have your hands even fuller."

Lucius rested his palm possessively over Hermione's belly. "Oh, it'll be a while before he gets here."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "He?"

"Yes. I told you, this time it's a boy. I was right last time and I'm right this time," the expectant father insisted.

"I'll have to disagree," Mrs. Granger said. "She's craving sweets again. That means it's a girl."

"Fatherly instinct in me disagrees, but I suppose there are worse lots in life than being surrounded by beautiful women."

Hermione smiled at the proud note in Lucius's voice.

"Well, what does big sister think? Lyra, would you like a brother or a sister?" Hermione's father affectionately asked his granddaughter.

"Sister!" Lyra squealed.

After chatting for a few more minutes, Hermione bid her parents and daughter goodbye. She looked out the window until their car was out of sight. Sudden anxiety and dread swooped over her and she sighed in sadness.

Lucius wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "The house is going to be so quiet without her."

"I don't know how we're going to do this once she starts school," Hermione admitted. "If the summer is so difficult, I can't imagine…"

He kissed her cheek. "I know, but we won't have to cross that bridge for years." Lucius swept her up into his arms and Apparated them into their bedroom. "Now I believe we have some unfinished business, Madame Deputy."

"I'm all yours, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, you are," he confirmed with pride, setting her on the bed with great care. Words couldn't express how much he loved his young wife … how he fell more and more in love with her with each day.

 _More._

It was the word she also used after their first kiss.

Was it really five years since that fateful day?

His thoughts were cut short when Hermione sat up on the bed and tugged at the tie of her wrap dress, quickly undoing it. Lucius excitedly watched the material part, exposing her to him. The soft tones of her skin were accentuated by the faint light coming from the windows, and he couldn't help but smooth his hand over her belly. Her body felt very warm to his touch and when she arched back towards him, he let his arms move into the dress over her ivory lacy knickers.

He leaned into her and nuzzled her neck, cupping her breasts under the fabric of her brassier, relishing at the erotic manner in which she offered herself to his touch. He found her protruding nipples under the thin material of her bra and rubbed his thumbs over them until her head lolled back. He squeezed her sensitive buds between his fingers and was rewarded by the quiet mewling sound she made as he fondled her.

"Mmm, Lucius, that feels so good. I love how you touch me." It came out as barely a whisper, but the words echoed in his mind like a scream of passion. He began massaging her breasts more forcefully as his excitement grew and she writhed against him, guiding his hands as they plied her tender flesh.

Hermione was becoming extremely aroused. She wasn't exaggerating about how good his hands felt on her body and soon the desire to feel him against her bare skin became more than she could resist. With an effort, she moved away from him and shrugged off her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Lucius almost gasped as her body became exposed to his view. The virginal simplicity of her lingerie gave him a perverse thrill.

Hermione saw the look of lustful hunger in his eyes. Feeling playful, she leaned back with her elbows against the pillows. The effect opened her body completely to his gaze.

"Hermione, I … love you." He came down to the bed, looming over her, and ran his finger tips over her sides. "I don't say or show it enough but …" He paused just long enough gently run the back of his hand over the cup of her brassier. "Marrying you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Hermione put her hand on his face and kissed him. "You _do_ show me enough. You've been everything I've ever hoped or dreamt I'd find in a man. These five years have been the best of my life. I never thought I could be so happy." She felt a small tear forming in her eye and gave a short laugh as he wiped it away. She began to remove his neck tie as she spoke her next words, "People always say that marriage and children change things, but I'm as in love with you now as I was on our wedding day. More even."

She pulled his cravat away and began working the buttons open on his shirt as she continued. Hermione kissed him again, savoring the feel of his lips on hers. Then she sat up to kneel in front of him and grazed her nails over his crotch until she felt the bulge of his erection. Her heart pounded in her chest as she traced the outline of his cock through his trousers, feeling it lengthen and harden even more as she touched it. She looked up at him, noting the look of amazed excitement on his face as she tenderly squeezed his cock through the confines of his clothing. The sound his zipper made as she drew it down was loud in her ears, as was the sharp intake of his breath as she pulled his length out. She licked her lips seductively, wetting them for him.

Hermione saw the hunger in his face and didn't wait for him to say anything more before brushing the head of his cock with her lips. She felt him stiffen at the contact and felt a new rush of wet arousal in her knickers at his response to her touch. So emboldened, she flicked her tongue out and slowly encircled the head of his cock. The taste of his skin mixing with his musky, masculine scent affected her much like a glass of strong liqueur. She opened her mouth and slid it completely over his shaft until he completely filled her mouth. Hermione had always been fascinated with the size and shape of his cock. She took him to the back of her throat and closed her lips around the strong flesh. Using gentle suction, she drew her mouth back up his length, trailing a coating of shiny moisture along his skin. With his crown laying comfortably in her mouth, she swirled her tongue over his fleshy head several times and was rewarded by the pleasant mutterings of approval from her husband. She withdrew her mouth from his head and drew her soft lips over it, kissing it tenderly. Then she flicked the hot, wet tip of her tongue over his spongy skin.

As Hermione gently suckled him, Lucius rested his hands on her head. Though he was careful not to guide her, he gently urged her to once again take him deeply into her mouth. When she let him slide in, he responded with a satisfying groan. Encouraged by his breathless reaction, she cupped his balls in her hand and teased them slowly. Her delicate fingers separated them and she fondled him until his cock felt like it was throbbing in her mouth. She pulled off his cock completely and stroked him with her hand. When her gaze rose up at him, Lucius caressed her face tenderly.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"More than all right, Hermione. You know how I love watching you on your knees." He started taking off his shirt as he spoke and Hermione once again started to slide her lips up and down his shaft.

She moved her head in long motions, turning it slightly this way and that as her mouth rode up and down his length. Each time she found his head on her lips, she made sure to tickle and lather it with her tongue. Her small hand followed her mouth, squeezing and rotating over his shaft as she sucked. Soon she tasted the telltale taste of his pre-cum she pulled her lips to the tip and sucked hard, drawing the fluid out of him. Hermione stopped to lick the flavor from her glistening lips just as he threw off his shirt.

"Mmm, you always taste so good. How much more can you take of this?"

Lucius laughed in response and unbuckled his belt, getting off the bed to get rid of his trousers. He hadn't seen his wife wanton like this for a long time. Twice now she had gotten him so close to coming that he almost had to stop her, but both times she had paused just long enough for him to regain control. She was driving him to madness with her mouth and he couldn't bring himself to make her stop now.

"I can take as much as you can give, my love," he challenged her.

Hermione gave him a calculating, lustful look and kissed the end of his cock. She then pursed her lips and forced them over his head, letting him penetrate her mouth as if he were sliding into her pussy. Reaching up, she raked her nails down his chest just as she plunged him to the back of her mouth.

Lucius gasped at the sudden mix of pleasure and pain, and Hermione chose that very moment to try the one thing that she both desired and dreaded to do most. Descending down his shaft until she felt this head bump the back of her mouth, she held him by his bare hips and tried to force him into the tightness of her throat. She was filled with fear as she did so, and her heart pounded as the urge to gag welled up in her. Then, she swallowed hard and was shocked to feel his thickness pass the point of no return and sink more deeply into her throat. The thick head failed to pass easily though and Hermione gagged hard as it become lodged in the back of her throat. Her eyes watered from the effort and she almost panicked as she realized that she couldn't breathe with him so deeply in her mouth. Quickly, she pulled off of his cock, leaving strings of thick saliva trailing from her lips.

Lucius had been caught off guard by her attempt and almost lost it as he felt his cock pressing so deeply into her. When she backed off, her face was beat red from the effort. He moved to sit down next to her. Hermione wiped the saliva from her chin and melted against him as he took her into his arms. She felt humiliated by her failure and almost sobbed as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do that for you so badly," she said.

"Sorry? Oh no, my love, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's a good thing you stopped when you did, believe me."

"Really? You're not disappointed? I…"

He put a finger lightly on her lips. "Hermione, it was fantastic." Taking her face in his hands, her brought her lips to his and kissed her deeply, his tongue tickling her lips until she granted him access to her own. They sat there on their knees for several long seconds as they feasted on each other, their tongues and lips sucking and sliding until they were out of breath. Lucius reached behind her back, and with practiced skill, released the hooks holding her bra together. Once freed from their confinement, her breasts fell forward and Hermione pulled the bra away from her body.

Lucius cupped one of her globes in his hand and kneaded her supple flesh. He rubbed his palm over her nipple, causing her to arch toward him. He kissed his way down her neck and over the rise of her breast until he felt her nipple enter his mouth. Hermione moaned softly as his tongue lapped over the bud and when his lips closed around it, she held his head tenderly to her bosom. She sighed as her husband suckled on her breast, enjoying the sensation of his moist lips on her skin.

"It feels so good to have your mouth on me like that," she cooed as she stroked his head.

As he switched his lips to her other breast, Hermione snaked her hand down and gave his cock a reassuring squeeze. Her breathing became deeper and more regular as he sucked and nibbled on her. Just the sight of him licking and biting at her nipples was enough to make her even wetter, and the sensations that flowed through her almost had Hermione panting with passion. Soon, she was stroking his cock with slow, hard motions, wishing it was inside her.

Lucius responded to her tense ministrations on his shaft and kissed her once more as he rose. He moved her to lay down on the pillows, then slipped his fingers into the waistband of her knickers. With a gentle tug, he slid it down her legs and cast it onto the floor.

When Lucius lifted her right leg and placed a wet kiss on her inner thigh, Hermione's blood enflamed in her veins. Breathlessly, she spread her legs and opened herself to his desire. She shivered in excitement as he kissed his way closer to her sex. His lips left a wet trail up her thigh that tickled her enough to make her squirm. When she felt his tongue trace around her vulva, she moaned and rolled her hips, trying desperately to move her pussy onto his mouth. Finally, she felt him part her folds and her back arched off the bed as his tongue slid deeply into her.

Any thoughts of trying to remain quiet were far from her mind and words of lustful encouragement issued out from her parted lips, "Oh, Lucius, how I love your tongue!"

Hermione felt like the liquid fire of her arousal was going to make her burst into flames as he pulled and licked on her heated folds. She spread her legs wide, raising her hips up and down against the insidious motions of his tongue as he probed her relentlessly. She looked down between her breasts at him and saw that, even as his mouth worked tirelessly on her moist flesh, his eyes were firmly on her face and they glowed with mirth and excitement at the way he was making her buck and thrash on the bed. They stared at each other, communicating in their special, silent way, and begged him to make her come. Lucius took up his favorite challenge and sealed his mouth around her clit. When his tongue began assaulting her over-sensitized button, Hermione lifted her back off of the mattress and her hands flew to her breasts, pulling and twisting her nipples as waves of electric pleasure surged through her.

Watching her react so powerfully to his actions thrilled Lucius no end. That she could let go so completely and with such raw abandon not only made him happy for her, but also turned him on. He dug his tongue into her, tasting the sweet flavors of her juices and then sucked hard on her flesh. He ran his hands over her thighs, feeling her muscles rippling and contracting as her body writhed in pleasure. The entire experience was so hot that he could feel his cock throbbing against the sheets as he struggled to keep her from wriggling out of his grasp. Her whole body appeared flush with the stress of arousal, and her hips flexed and tensed with every breath she took. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so incredibly sexy in his life and he was dying to see what she would do when she finally reached orgasm.

Hermione's body felt like it was being consumed and she pulled at the sheets in futile desperation as her body strained with the almost electrical shocks of pre-orgasmic energy that coursed through her. When Lucius began focusing directly on her clit with an evilly lustful intent, the slowly building pressure in her belly suddenly exploded within her, sending powerful waves of pleasure rolling through her body and crashing into her mind.

The breath she had been holding in her chest was suddenly expelled, and Hermione screamed with the force of her release. Her words trailed into nonsensical moans and her body convulsed powerfully in Lucius's grip. He pulled his mouth off her pussy and laid his hand over her mound, applying gentle pressure until she finally stopped trembling.

Hermione was blown away by the force of her orgasm and couldn't remember ever having come that hard before. Her entire body felt like it was bathed in static electricity. She lifted herself onto her elbows and gave Lucius an exhausted smiled. "You are too good!"

Lucius grinned back at her. "I can keep going if you want." He moved down and gave her clit another gentle lick, causing her to jump violently in his grasp.

"Ahh, … no, please don't. I can't take any more!" Hermione laughed and rolled over on her side. Her clit was throbbing so hard that she was sure if he touched it again she would fly right off of the bed.

He laughed too and crawled up over her, rolling her onto her back again and kissing her hard on the mouth. Hermione succumbed to his probing tongue, sucking it into her mouth and savoring the taste of her residue on his lips. She had always loved having him on top of her like this and trailed her hands down his sides until she found his muscular hips. She never ceased to be turned on by his strength, by how much bigger than her he was. Lying under his shadow like that gave her an indescribable sense of security and protection. Instinctively, her body relaxed beneath his as he settled into the welcoming comfort of her thighs.

She touched his chest with her fingertips, slowly drawing invisible circles on his skin. "More. I want all of you."

Cradling his cock in her hand, she guided him towards the moist center of her sex. Taking a moment to rub his head up and down her pussy, she coated him with her juices until he was moving easily through her labia. Once she was satisfied that he was well lubricated, she drew the glistening head downwards and gasped as he suddenly parted her and began pressing forward, dipping into her velvet passage.

"Fuck, yes!" The words had an unnatural taste to her at first, but when Lucius responded by suddenly plunging into her, she began to understand the value of urging him on. From the beginning, she had wanted so much to cast off the shackles of her inhibitions, and to show him that she could match his passion in bed. Judging by his reaction, her efforts were fully rewarded.

Before long, Lucius was stroking into her hard, with steady, regular thrusts that made her cry out each time his cock plunged into her. Her wet flesh was still throbbing in post-orgasmic spasms and clenched tightly around him. Hermione felt as if she were riding a wave of pleasure and her pussy rippled with sensation each time he pulled back, only to be forced open again by another hard thrust. He stretched her open and she gasped at the feeling of fullness as her channel conformed perfectly to his shape. The warm sensation of fullness spread quickly into her belly and, like a moth to a flame, Hermione tilted her pelvis upwards until his long shaft was easily slicing into her. Her body began to quake and tremble as they found their rhythm, and her hands clawed at the bed sheets in vain desperation as he drove his cock into her with fevered abandon.

Her quiet cries and moans grew in volume as her body was relentlessly plundered and Lucius smirked lustfully at her eagerness to be taken. The louder she became, the more she summoned the most base of his primal passions. His body felt to her like he was made of iron, freshly forged and glowing hot with the intensity of his need. His hands moved under her and gripped her arse tightly, causing Hermione to cry out as he lifted her hips high above the bed. Rising to his knees with her, he held her body against him and slammed into her with all his strength, rocking her hard with the ferocity of his intimate assault.

Even as he used her so roughly, Hermione felt a wave of ecstatic joy crest and wash over her, setting off a cascade of sensations pouring through her. Every nerve in her body suddenly fired, merging together in a torrential rain of pleasure that flooded her very soul. This connection flashed like lightning in her thoughts and she embraced it entirely, knowing that her coming orgasm was caused more by her love for the man than by the fevered pleasure he was giving her body. In a single thunderous burst, her body exploded in orgasm and brightly lit colors danced in front of her eyes as if the entire room was consumed by fireworks. The pressure gripped and rolled in her belly and she cried out in the pure elation of her release.

Lucius was already close when she came and the incredibly erotic sight of seeing her so consumed by the throes of her orgasm tore away what little control he had left. He lifted her legs to his shoulders and added his own voice to the music she had made as he buried his cock in her one last time and erupted in her womb.

"Come inside me like that, come inside me!" her plaintive whimpers drifted into unintelligible murmurs as Lucius's throbbing cock slowly softened inside her. When he finally slid out of her, she succumbed to the urge to close her legs tightly, trapping his seed where he had left it. As he lay down next to her and pulled the covers over them, she melted into his arms, feeling pure contentment creep over her.

Later, Hermione lay spooned against her husband, listening to the deep cadence of his breathing. She didn't begrudge him his sleep after their lovemaking. If anything she was a little surprised that she didn't share his exhaustion. She smiled secretly and her eyes sparkled in the darkness as the warm glow she had been feeling all night continued to pulsate through her. She placed her hand on her belly. She had visited her Healer and already knew the sex of their unborn child.

And Hermione couldn't wait to tell her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione reveals to Lucius her news, which leads to a very Malfoy celebration in one of their favorite venues ;-)**

* * *

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off Lucius's face as he sat across from her in one of their favorite romantic restaurants. She loved their family life, but she also cherished alone time with him when they weren't just parents, but lovers. Time never changed the exciting rush of spending the uninterrupted evening with her husband. Every word, every sound, every touch was carefully catalogued in her memory. She couldn't believe how much her life was overflowing with happiness since her marriage to Lucius.

"See anything you like?" Lucius asked her, pointing to the dessert menu.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't bothered to look at anything but him.

"Everything looks good," she said. "Why don't you surprise me? My cravings have been all over the place today."

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "Pickles again?"

"Not only that. There was a craving for Thai noodles, followed by salted cucumbers." She shuddered for emphasis.

"You hate cucumbers. There goes you mother's theory of you only craving sweets."

Nodding, Hermione agreed. "My cravings are so unpredictable, and I do crave sweets, just not every day."

"No to dessert then?" he played with her.

She nudged his foot under the table. "Bite your tongue! I always want dessert. Let's get something with _blueberries_."

Lucius's eyes shone at her as he ordered a slice of blueberry cheesecake for them to share. By the time they finished their dessert, Hermione had forgotten they were in a restaurant; she felt as though she and Lucius were the only people in the world. He moved his chair to her side of the table and wrapped both of his hands around hers. She could feel his breath on her neck as he leaned closer to whisper incidentals in her ear. Lucius had a gift of arousing her with just the sound of his voice. Even her ear tingled.

"There is something I have to tell you," Hermione whispered back.

He gently sucked on her earlobe. "So tell me."

"I went to the Healer few days ago."

His brow furrowed as his Lucius's face changed in concern. "So soon before your appointment? What's the matter?"

Hermione attempted to keep a straight face as she thought she might try to drag out the suspense, but she broke into a smile. He was not getting any of her clues. "Nothing's the matter with the baby. Everything's fine. I just thought you'd want to know that you were right: Lyra is getting a little brother this time."

It took a while for her words to register with him, then his forehead touched hers.

"Oh, Hermione," he whispered before leaning to kiss her. All the blood rushed to her head, her heart pulsated madly in her chest as the rest of the world fell away.

"I love you so much." His expression was gravely serious.

Hermione smoothed her fingertips over his brow and down his cheek. "Are you sure we can handle a boy?"

"Certainly. I can handle two!" he boasted.

"I wonder if he'll be like Lyra or like Draco."

"Or he could be like neither," Lucius said in his pragmatic tone.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "Actually, I'll be happiest of all if he'll take after you."

Lucius nuzzled his wife's nose with his own. "We'll just have to wait and see."

She smiled, knowing that the new baby would make their little family complete.

His expression turned serious. "I want to be alone with you. Right now."

* * *

Hermione slid into the passenger seat of Lucius's car. The leather cool beneath her thin dress. She stared at the twinkling stars through the windshield. Lucius slid into the driver's seat, then turned to face her.

"Do you remember our first car ride?" he asked her.

"Of course, I do," she said softly. It was the day her life finally began. "Best day of my life."

He kissed her and Hermione felt herself sinking into his embrace. He grasped her waist and lifted her toward him so that her upper body rested against his. Her arms slipped around his neck and they furiously kissed, clutching each other.

"Mmm, we should probably continue this at home," she said as his hands moved underneath her dress.

"No one can see us," Lucius protested, drawing her to him again. "I can't resist you a minute longer."

Despite her reservations, Hermione didn't want to stop. If he wasn't such a good kisser, she never would have ended up having so much semi-public sex with him. Their first time was in the car as well.

Every time felt like the first.

He held her firmly against him, his kiss deepening, his hands gently lingering on her thighs, inching up until they came to rest on the edge of her knickers. Squirming away from him, Hermione moved to the backseat, pulling him with her. He slid down next to her. His thigh pressed against hers.

"I love you," she whispered, warmth spreading all over her body.

He kissed her temple. "And I you." He fingered the straps of her dress. "I think you were trying to give me a little clue about our news."

She looked at the ice-blue shade of her outfit and smiled. "I don't think I was very successful."

"I wasn't reading too much into it because I already knew," he insisted, kissing along her jaw.

"No, you didn't. Not for certain. It was a lucky guess, helped by the fact that this pregnancy is completely different from the first. Lack of morning sickness was probably a big clue that the sex is different," she reasoned.

His next words died in his mouth as she kissed him slowly, but passionately. Not breaking their lip lock, he shrugged off his shirt. Hermione's hands greedily sank into the firm muscle of his shoulders, enjoying the sensation, as his lips moved along her neck.

"Tell me what you want … what you need," he told her, as his mouth pressed harder to the hollow of her throat.

"More." It was the only word her brain could form and her lips could mouth.

"Your favorite word." His murmur was soft as his fingers reached her knickers, pushing them slowly to the side. Hermione tried not to push against the tip of his finger as he touched her.

"You're so wet." His finger sank in deeper. "Do you want me to fuck you?" His voice was hoarse, his eyes expectant.

She blushed. "Yes," she gasped out as he pushed a second finger inside her, curling it. His eyes alight with lust and excitement.

Her eyes never left his as she pulled and unbuckled his belt, fumbling with the zip of his trousers before finally disrobing him. He, in turn, helped her remove her dress and knickers, discarding them somewhere on the front seat.

She ran her hands down his chest, her palms pressed flat against the firm muscle, feeling the strong beat of his heart under her touch. Hermione couldn't believe that this was her life. She felt pinpricks of hot tears welling behind her eyes. She was as enthralled and overwhelmed by him today as she was the first time they made love.

His voice cut through her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"Remembering the first time we found ourselves in the backseat of your car."

"We've come a long way since then, haven't we?"

In response, Hermione daringly slipped one hand along his abdomen before running her fingertips lightly across the hard length of his cock. He bent to kiss her again, his hand pulled hers away from him before he pulled her leg over his lap to straddle him.

Hermione felt the head of his cock right at her entrance, on the brink of filling her. They stared at each other, mouths agape, bodies tense with expectation. With a low groan, Lucius pushed inside her. Her eyes closed as she basked in sensation. He held off, relishing the moment as much as she was. Then he gripped her hips and thrust up into her, sheathing himself fully inside her. His thrusts were deep and precise, hitting all of her pleasure points. His hands began their own exploration, moving up her arms to her neck, then coming reverently to rest on her chest.

"So beautiful," he grunted, his hips moving up and down in familiar, established rhythm. His eyes roved hungrily over her body, as if afraid he would forget a single detail.

The gray irises rested on her breasts and he let out another hoarse sigh. "So perfect."

"Really? Do you really thinks so?" Some insecure part of her doubted that he meant it, afraid that men said things like that to all the women they've bedded.

His hand moved to the small of her back as he slammed inside her with even more power. "Of course, I don't think so, I know so," he said with cocky self-assurance. "And remember, I'm always right." He added another strong thrust to punctuate his words and Hermione cried out in pleasure.

In a hazy daze of their lovemaking, she reached up to caress his face, feeling the contours of his cheekbones, the smooth line of his nose, and the softness of his mouth. When she touched his lips, his tongue flickered out before he sucked in her fingertip. His eyes smiled at her shocked expression before he released her digit. His own finger moved down between her breasts, progressing lower to her navel before descending to her clit, circling it lightly. His groan of contentment echoed in the small space around them. Her inner muscles squeezed him instinctively as he continued his relentless pounding. Her fingers anchored themselves in his thick blond hair, the additional silver in it only heightened his attractiveness. She tugged on the strands, exposing his neck to her ravenous mouth. Her mouth moved seductively over him, daintily caressing him with her lips and tongue.

"Hermione, you're … yes … so sweet…"

He increased the pace of his thrusts, plundering faster and harder into her wet heat. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as his finger continued to expertly tease her clit.

"Lucius …" She didn't even know what she had intended to say, but he cut her off with another kiss. His mouth was hot and rough, pulling hard at her lips. A low growl rose from the depths of his chest as he neared his peak.

Hermione pulled back from him, to gaze into his eyes, wanting to see the animalistic look that always came over his face as he neared the finish line. Her own orgasm crept fast over her, sending electric shockwaves to every part of her body. She grasped his shoulders as her body absorbed his wild thrusts.

"Come for me. Come all over my cock," he said through clenched teeth, every muscle on his body deliciously tensing.

She could only whimper out incoherent words of love as the sound of his voice triggered her orgasm to burst forth. Hot and cold waves gripped her as her body shook, her pussy clenching hard onto his unrelenting cock as she slipped into blissful oblivion. He buried his face in her neck as he came. His ferocious growl reverberated in the car as he lunged into her one last time, coming deep inside her.

Still embedded inside her, his hands cupped her breasts, lifting them and pressing them together. Lucius lowered his head and praised the new dusky color of her sensitive nipples.

"You changed my whole life, Hermione Malfoy," he said. "I'll never forget the day you became mine. Some days I find it hard to believe that I've managed to make you fall in love with me."

"Falling in love with you was the easiest thing I've ever done," she confessed.

"Well, then … what shall we name this one?" he asked, his hand resting on her small belly.

"I have no idea. Let's think of something good, but slightly unusual," Hermione suggested.

"You're not going to call our son something sentimental like Albus Remus, are you?" he asked warily.

"I said slightly unusual," she reminded him. "I want him to be the only child in his class with his name, but something that's easy to pronounce and spell. And no to silly combination of names after Quidditch stars." She gave Lucius a pointed look. "Nothing like Cristiano Ronaldo Neymar Francesco."

"Okay, okay, I agree," he relented. "We still have plenty of time to decide." Lucius loving caressed her pregnant belly. "There's going to be a new Malfoy wizard in town and the world will never be the same again," he proudly announced.

"I love you," Hermione told him again.

His eyes clouded with lust once more as she felt him stir again with desire. "Then show me," he demanded.

And she happily did.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for your feedback. I'm so grateful to all of you. Someday soon _Meant to Be_ will get a longer sequel until then Lucius and Hermione will live naughtily ever after :D**


End file.
